Chocolate Sex
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Um... it's a pointless smutty Akuroku oneshot. It's yaoi, there's no real plot to it, there's chocolate lube involved, you want it...


**Okie, I know I really to work on my other stuff… but it's Valentine's Day, in my defense, so just read my man smut and enjoy it. I promise it doesn't suck nearly as bad as it could! Thank you to Sharmander for pointing out that I kept putting Alex instead of Axel, that is the extent of my skill...**

Valentine's Day, what an absolutely horrid, monstrous thought… at least, for one certain blond haired blue-eyed boy it was. Whoever thought up the holiday should be shot and their intestines strung from the rooftops. All this pink and kissing was going to make him kill someone, how could someone even want to celebrate this holiday? He gave a sigh when the president of the dance committee came out, Kairi's job was too make sure everything was pink and sparkly enough for all the girls to enjoy and want to pay for.

Sora, of course, got into it as well, he was skipping around the halls grinning from ear to ear while his boyfriend, trailed behind him glaring at anyone who so much as approached him with what he suspected was chocolate. It was just a mess and he hated to be around for it, then again when you were single holidays made for couples pissed you off more then anything. Roxas gave a small groan of unhappiness when he seen Sora skipping towards him.

"Sora, if you touch me I'll kill you." he said as he backed away, Sora's face fell before pouting and looking up at him.

"You're such a kill joy." Sora grumbled as he instead jumped on Riku's back before pointing forward and giving a small grin when the silver haired male actually walked. He pressed a small kiss to the male's cheek, as a thank you before they turned a corner and taken out of sight.

Roxas shook his head as he gave a small sigh before turning to his locker and pulling it open, a box of chocolates lay there, a short note. With a smiley face and Axel's name, and a red rose there. He gave a small smile before sliding a finger over one of the outer petals, that dumbass always had a way of making him smile. But how did Axel manage to pull that off? He wasn't even in school today. "Stupid boy." he mumbled with a fond smile before shutting the locker and jumping when he noticed someone next to him.

"I'm stupid now huh? Maybe I should take my chocolates back." Roxas tried to beat the smile from his face when he noticed Axel standing there before leaning against the locker.

"You know, it's normally only the female that gives out chocolate on Valentine's Day. I guess that says a lot about your position in this relationship, doesn't it?" Roxas said as he smirk and looked up at Axel. Axel, of course simply laughed before sliding his arms around the smaller male's waist before pulling him into a kiss, he practically melted feeling Axel's arms around him.

"But Roxy, you have the slim figure, the pretty hips, I'm pretty sure I manage to top you each and every time you want it. How does that lead to me being the girl?" Roxas moved got up on the tip of his toes before pressing the redhead against the closed locker and shifting, rubbing their hips together gently.

"I dunno, I think that, on the occasion I find you writhing beneath me. You know you need it more than I do." Roxas said with a light smirk before pressing their mouths together again. Axel pulled back and licked his lips before nodding slightly.

"I prefer the sight of you writhing beneath me though." The redhead mumbled as he leaned down and nipped at Roxas's neck gently. Roxas shuddered as he pushed the boy away before smirking. "Now get off me, I have to get to class." He said with a small smirk before heading off with a small smile, he had an English class to get to and no horny little redhead was going to stop him.

The end of the day and he was officially bugged. He had been assaulted by chocolates from Axel all day. He looked up when he seen the tall redhead at the end of the day before jumping on the male's back as he sighed. "Did you have to do that? It isn't even Valentine's Day yet!" He received a grin from the male and that was enough to let him know that the taller male definitely planned on doing more tomorrow, and it probably wouldn't be nearly as tame.

"I have the best plan ever for tomorrow night." Roxas rolled his eyes as he tugged on red hair gently.

"If you get me in trouble again you won't be having sex for the next month." He growled, Vincent, or really, Mr. Valentine, who had already been ready to kill someone today, had looked positively angry with the chocolates and letters, and people calling him Mr. Valentine. Axel made a sound that let Roxas know he understood before walking home with him.

The following afternoon, after a calm day at school, aside from watching Vincent explode when someone decided to say something about his name, Roxas was sitting at home, laying on his bed and smiling as he read. His bedroom door burst open leaving Axel to grin at him as he waved around a bag. "Oh good, you're already ready." He heard the male say before he looked up and blinked when he seen the grin spread across his face.

"Oh dear… Axel, what's in the bag?" he asked as he gave a small glare, there was no way he was fulfilling the dirty, sticky fantasy the redhead had, he'd been trying to get him to have chocolate sex since their first Valentine's Day together. He had always declined, but the redhead just looked so sure of himself right now, like he knew he was going to do it. That had to mean trouble. He set the book aside before he looked at the boy. "What is it?" he asked as he gave a small sigh.

"Last year you promised we could do it this year! You said as long as I brought the stuff and didn't crawl in through the window at midnight again." He said, Roxas bit his lip, he definitely remembered saying that, he had been pissed because the other had came in his window and woke him up because he wanted to cuddle. Roxas gave a small sigh before standing up off the bed and pulling his shirt off, revealing low riding jeans and a thong that was visible over the top of them.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it, I should punish you for making me wear this and then not even noticing how good my ass looks in it." He said as he pouted and looked over at the male before strutting over and sliding his arms around the male's neck. "I thought, for sure, that you'd notice." He let go before unbuttoning the pants and letting them fall, black silk panties and red lace along the top, a little black bow on the top as he looked up at the shocked, speechless redhead.

He took the bag from his hand before dropping it on the floor and steering the male over to the bed before pushing him back and watching with a satisfied grin as he hit the bed. He climbed on top of the boy before giggling as he pressed a small kiss to his mouth. He could already feel the other getting hard, that much had never been a problem. Roxas nipped at his neck gently before giggling when he heard a small groan as the male thrust his hips up a little, trying to get free from his jeans confines.

"I told you I could have you writhing beneath me." He said as he giggled and pressed a small kiss to his mouth as he pulled the male's shirt off before sliding his fingers down the male's stomach gently. He felt the other's hands sliding to his scantily clad backside before smacking at his hands gently. "No touching." He mumbled as he slid his hand just past the top of his jeans. "If you touch below the waist I put the pants back on and leave you like this." He said as he grinned at the redhead's whimper.

"That's so unfair." He grumbled as he unbuttoned the other's pants before sliding them down him with a small grin. This way they both had fun and he wasn't forced to join in the others chocolate fun. He slid his fingers under the band of his boxers before smiling when he heard the sharp intake of breath as he slid his fingers around the length.

"It's not unfair, you know you love it." he said as he started sucking at the male's pulse gently. He felt fingers twine through his own blond hair and smiled as he moved and pressed a small kiss to his newly created red mark. He pulled the male's boxers down, noting as he smiled, that they had little red hearts on them. "Nice boxers." He mumbled before sitting up and taking the in the sight of a completely naked redhead in front of him, and blushed slightly.

He sat himself down and ground down against him gently. He wasn't much one for foreplay, but considering Axel seemed to enjoy it maybe this was a good time for him to let the male have his fun. He smiled before reaching into the bag Axel had brought and looked around until he pulled out a tube. "Chocolate lube huh? You really are going all out with this." He said as he poured some onto his hand before sliding his hand down the already dripping length gently.

He was hard as well, but not nearly enough to be getting his brand new thong wet, he had bought it today for the special occasion. He smiled slightly as soon as he felt the male was thoroughly coated, before pulling the string on the thong aside and sliding himself down the length with a small moan as he felt Axel fill him. He listened to Axel moan from under him and grinned.

"Can I touch you now?" Roxas gave a small nod as he kept himself still for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of having Axel inside him. He felt Axel's hand slid up his thighs gently and that was enough to make him set his hands on the male's chest gently as he started moving. He felt Axel moved to meet his hips each time he came back down. He whimpered as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Axel's before moaning as he felt the other hit his prostate, that made sex worth it.

He squeaked against the redhead's mouth as they were rolled over, leaving Roxas under Axel, moaning as the redhead picked his pace up, thrusting into him hard. Roxas could do nothing but moan and push back against the boy. Roxas felt the male's hands rubbing on him through the cloth on the thong, that had miraculously stayed on during the exchange. He looked up at the male as he pressed a small kiss to his mouth. "Oh god Axel." He mumbled against his mouth as he thrust up against his hand gently.

He felt the others hand slip inside the thong and moaned as he arched his back and gave a small groan as he took a deep breath, holding himself back. "Axel, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that." He grumbled as he kept meeting thrusts, moaning each and every time as he felt the other nod and press a small kiss to his mouth.

"Do it then." He heard the redhead mumble against his mouth. He felt the other hit his prostate one last time and gave a small moan as he came, on his stomach, Axel's stomach, a little on the thong that had been moved aside. He felt the redhead give one last, rough thrust before he felt Axel empty inside him. He licked his lips before feeling the other pull out and lay beside him. Roxas curled up against the male's side as he yawned and smiled.

"I love you." he mumbled as he felt the male's arms wrap around him. He winced slightly as he was pulled up against a sticky chest before smiling as he pressed a small kiss to Axel's mouth.

"I love you too Roxy." He heard the redhead mutter before falling asleep. Roxas gave a soft laughed before giving a small yawn of his own and nuzzling the other's chest gently as he felt asleep, maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad.

**Okie dokie! My little pointless smut in the form of a Valentine's Day fic, hope it was enjoyable!**


End file.
